Total Drama's Most Wanted Trailer 2
by StarHeart Specials
Summary: Following from the smash-hit original story, Total Drama, all your favorite characters are back in a hilarious all-new spy thriller adventure: Total Drama's Most Wanted! Coming June 20th


_**This June**_

 _ **The world's most dangerous criminal...**_

 _ **Has a lot in common with the world's most famous kid**_

* * *

After putting on the shape-shifting device, Max took his hood off and smirked.

"It's not easy being _mean_."

He chuckled darkly.

* * *

 **StarHeart Specials**

* * *

 _"Max Mac, the world's most dangerous kid, has escaped,"_ Don Adora said on the Total Drama News.

* * *

"Luckily he was arrested at the exact same place where Sam went for a walk," Owen told Sierra as he showed her his newspaper.

"Oh good," Sierra smiled but then frowned, "Wait what?"

* * *

 _ **Get ready**_

* * *

Max appeared in front of Sam in his cloak.

"Boo."

"AAHH!"

Max slapped the shape-shifting device on Sam's chest and ran away, knocking him over in the process.

When Sam got back up, he looked exactly like Max.

Two policemen grabbed Sam by his arms and took him away.

* * *

"There must be some kind of mistake! I'm Sam Small!"

Jo threw Sam into a jail cell.

"What are you doing? I-I'm not Max!"

"You're gonna be here a while."

* * *

 _ **For elaborate disguises**_

* * *

"Do you guys think that Sam's been acting a little weird lately?," Sierra asked.

* * *

Max watched Sam on an old Total Drama Show tape.

 _"Hi-ho, Sam Small here."_

"(As Sam) Sam Small here," Max tried to mimic his voice.

* * *

"What the?," Dakota raised an eyebrow.

* * *

 _ **Cool gadgets**_

* * *

Topher's eyes widened when he saw the ridiculously small car parked in front of the museum.

"What's this? A _toy?_ "

"This is my car," Jacques told him, "It's illegal now for it's massive size."

They both squeezed inside the tiny car.

* * *

"Not to mention my badge is bigger," Jacques held up his badge.

"This is just my travel badge, here's my _real badge_ ," Topher took out a briefcase with a large badge on it.

"Must've been looking at the wrong _badge!_ ," Jacques pulled his shirt up, revealing a large badge covering his entire upper body.

Topher's mouth dropped.

* * *

 _ **International conspiracies**_

* * *

"My name will go down in history as the greatest thief of all time!," Max smiled.

"You mean _our names_ , right?," Scarlett asked.

"Of course. My name first, then spacebar spacebar spacebar, your name."

* * *

 _ **Epic locations**_

* * *

"To London!," Sam said.

* * *

"Madrid!," Scarlett said.

* * *

"Dublin!," Topher said.

* * *

"The world capital of comedy, Berlin, Germany," Scarlett brought the Kids to the Berlin National Theatre.

"Ich bin ein Berliner," Dakota said in German.

"More like _I'm a suck-up_ ," Rock joked.

"Watch it, buster," Dakota glared.

* * *

 _ **Covert cameos**_

* * *

Several celebrities are shown waving to the camera in a montage.

* * *

The Kids sat down at a booth with Scarlett.

"Scarlett," she showed them her card, "International tour manager."

Owen read the card, "Scarlett Badgirl?"

"Pronounced ba-jurr-el. It's French."

"Ahhhh," they all nodded.

* * *

 _ **And amazing heroes**_

* * *

"There's only one guy in this world who can save us," Sierra realized, "Only one kid who can restore order."

* * *

"Let's get out of here!," Sam told Owen.

They quickly snuck away in the car. _Literally._

* * *

"Bring justice..."

* * *

Sierra and Owen screamed when they saw Max.

* * *

"And set things right!"

* * *

Sam slapped Max across the face, knocking him over.

* * *

"Sam, you were like James Bond back there," Owen complimented as he, Sam, Sierra and Spud walked inside.

"Thanks, Owen."

* * *

 **Total Drama's Most Wanted**

* * *

"Not one single kid noticed I've been replaced by an evil criminal mastermind?!," Sam yelled as Sierra, Owen and Spud looked down nervously.

"It sounds worse than it was," Owen laughed nervously.

* * *

"(As Sam) I am Sam."

* * *

"No, it's as bad as it sounds," Sierra frowned.

* * *

 **Coming to FanFiction**

 **June 20th**


End file.
